


Dorm 654

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I try, college au now apparrently??, eh oh well, evan is Attached to veronica for half of this oops, heres my bi squad yo, how did this happen i wanted to make bis being bis together, nobody seems to know eachother besides veronica and evan im, oh wow this took a direction i didnt expect, w e l l then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: blue squad ayy





	Dorm 654

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Evan - Evan Hansen  
> Jeremy - Jeremy Heere  
> Eliza - Elizabeth Schuyler  
> Veronica - Veronica Sawyer

_Heere has added Schuyler, Sawyer, and Hansen to Dorm 654_

Heere: heyo. welcome to dorm 654

Heere: im jeremy heere. i'm nonbinary and i use they/them pronouns. i'm bisexual and i'm studying to be a video game designer

Schuyler: I'm Elizabeth Schuyler. But call me Eliza. I use she/her. I'm bisexual, too. Nice to meet you all! I'm studying Psychology. I want to be a psychologist.

Sawyer: My name is Veronica Sawyer. I'm studying to be a lawyer.

Sawyer: Hansen is Evan Hansen. He's trans and wants to use he/him pronouns. If you guys don't like it, then I will fight you. Anyways, he's studying in forest management.

Hansen: i could introduce myself- nottryingtoberudeorsomethingimsosorryimustbeannoyingyouillshutuupnow

Sawyer: Evan, hon, shush. You aren't annoying me, or being rude. I should've asked you if you wanted to introduce yourself.

Hansen: okay if you say so

Heere: that was a rollercoaster. and ncie to meet you, evan.

_Heere has changed their name to Jeremy_

Jeremy: thats better. less formal hah

_Sawyer has changed Hansen's name to Evan_

_Sawyer has changed their name to Veronica_

Veronica: Ev, you'll be arriving soon, right?

Evan: yyeah

Veronica: I'm already here, so I'll meet you out front, okay?

Evan: ookay

Jeremy: eliza, are you here?

Schuyler: Yeah.

Jeremy: okay because i'm bored and haven't met anyone else yet please come over here so we can play video games or something

Schuyler: omw

* * *

Veronica: so we may be a bit late getting to the dorm but don't worry we're on our way

Jeremy: can i just quickly say that eliza's actually really pretty???? like jesus christ

Schuyler: im not tha t pretty sh us h

Jeremy: you are though

Schuyler: stop making me blus h

Veronica: we're hErE

Jeremy: YAY

Veronica: also pls dont force evan into doing something or act like he did something wrong he's very anxious and worries a lot about stuff so i don't want him to end up having a panic attack?? especially if i'm not around

Schuyler: Of course we wont force him!!

Jeremy: ^ what she said

Veronica: okay thank you all. his phone died so he doesn't know what we're texting about

Veronica: !!we're at the door

Jeremy: i'm coming ti let u in

Veronica: thank

* * *

Schuyler: I completely forgot to change my name- oh

_Schuyler has changed their name to Eliza_

Eliza: That's better. Also, Evan? Do you want to watch something online with me?

Evan: o-oh um

Evan: sure

Veronica: Jeremy, want to go and see if we can meet any people? Eliza, try to put on a tree documentary for Evan if you have any.

Jeremy: sure. 

Eliza: evan just lit up when he saw your message

Evan: did you bring any tree documentaries, ronnie?

Veronica: theres a few of your favorites in my bag. feel free to take one of those. i think your mom gave you a few in your bag as well when you weren't looking

Evan: yEES thank you ily

Veronica: ily2 ev now go watch your documentaries

Jeremy: that was the cutest thing i've seen

Jeremy: and i've seen eliza

Eliza: djihfefiugheughref

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> should i do more with these people
> 
> who knows  
> afetr this im probs gonna take 1283783 years to post again im sorry im running out of Ideas


End file.
